


Rain and cuddles

by Bangtanstrawberrylove



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanstrawberrylove/pseuds/Bangtanstrawberrylove
Summary: It starts raining when you both reach home, it excites you, because you'll be cuddling all night!
Kudos: 1





	Rain and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I guess it wouldn't be that good, but Thank-you for checking it out! I'll keep on improving, still working on how to write smut, and fluffs as well!   
> Thank-you again!🥺

You were working on your laptop, the last piece of work assigned you by your boss, Mr. Lee

It was late in the evening, and you had just a few files to email and schedule some meetings for tomorrow.

“Y/n, have you finished your work?” Mr. Lee's assistant Miss Mia asks.

“Well, just a few more files and I'll be ready to go”   
You answer as straighten your back and complete the last piece of work.

♥♥♥

You are standing near a flower shop, saving yourself from getting wet, as the rain continuosly falls making the sky dark. 

Unfortunately, you didn't carry an umbrella with you today,and you're gonna get wet, and catch a cold.

You stand there near the flower shop, when the lady from the shop approaches you.

“Dear, you can come inside and sit until the rain stops” she says as she opens the door for you to enter.

You hesitate, but then you can't get wet, since you're really sensitive, you enter her small, shop which has different fragrance of sweet flowers, decorated beautifully.

She goes inside her room, which is you guess is her room inside the shop for a living.

You sit down on a chair, and gather your belongings in a bucket besides you.

“What's your name, my child?” she returns with a cup of coffee, and places it down to your left.

You smile and reply “Y/n” 

She takes her sir besides you near the fireplace and lits it up.

You quickly message youngmin that you'll be late, since it's raining.

Youngmin, you're caring and sweet boyfriends, who never fails to surprise you.

You know that he would come here to fetch you wherever you are, just to make sure you're safe.

“Y/n, where do you work at?” the lady asks as she takes a book out of her shelf and hands you.

“I work at Lee corporations” you say as you take a sip of the liquid, it's taste is bitter sweet, calming you.

You get a quick reply from min, saying that he'll come get you, and you don't know the address of the flower shop there.

“That company is really car away, my child, you should live here for a night, it's getting cold”   
The lady says as she interrupts you from replying back to min.

Before you could reply, min messages again.

“I'm gonna pick you up in thirty minutes, hang in there” you read the message and smile, his protective side is showing. 

You finish the coffee and thank her.  
She offers to stay, but you politely decline saying that your boyfriend is picking you up.

She tells you the address, and you text him back saying he's on the way.

You sit in the balcony, waiting for him and looking at the rain drops falling on the ground, the smell of wet mud, mixed with the fragrance of flowers.

The lady leaves you, and proceeds to go in the other room, asking you if you need anything to just call her.

You play the song- 10000 hours cover by jungkook, one of your favorites!   
His melodic song, the fragrance engulfing you and the rain is the most perfect combination right now.

Although your clothes were soaked a bit, you managed to not get yourself a cold.

But you were feeling a bit down, you shrugged it off and hummed to the song.

After around thirty- three minutes, you heard the sound of Kim's car coming to a halt.

You stopped the music, putting your phone in your pocket and gathering your belongings, you get close to the exit.

The lady helps you to the door, there you see youngmin standing with an umbrella waiting for you.

You bit goodbye and youngmin thanks her for her kindness and you make your way together to his car.

He carefully makes you sit, keeping your belongings in the back seat.

You sit comfortably, the cold air making you shiver slightly.

He saw you shiver and gave you a soft blanket, which he always carries in case, if you need.

You wrap yourself up and rub your palms together.

He sits himself and starts the car ready to go.

You missed his warmth, and cuddling with him, and today was the best day for it.

He won't whine much and you would get to cuddle him.

Soon, you reach at your home, the rain had started raining really loudly now.

Youngmin helped you get out of the car as he took your belongings and followed you.

“Jagiya, you need to carry an umbrella, you can't get wet and cold” he said calmly but it sounded much like he was upset.

“I'll take care next time min” you answer as you take off your shoes, and him following after.

He goes inside first, and brings a pair of towels, to dry your hair, which was wet and sticking to your forehead, small droplets of water falling down. 

“Jagi, I guess it's not that bad”  
You were confused, but then understood what he was upto.

He carried you bridal style and took you to the bath tub. 

He had already got the warm water ready for you, and your favourite vanilla body- wash.

You settle yourself in the tub, discarding your clothes, he was still there, proceeding to help toh cleanse your hair. 

His fingers felt so smooth and relaxing in your hair, you could fall asleep then and there!

He rinsed the conditioner from your hair, and you washed your skin with the body- wash and soap.

His eyes were filled with love and compassion, not a hint of lust at all, he was gentle, caring and loving.

That's what made you fall for him over.

You dried yourself up, but now he was wet, due to the water splashing from the shower.

You laughed, the best sound he has heard.

“I think, you should take a shower min, I'll make the dinner untill then” you say as you get out of the tub.

He doesn't argue, just looks at you with sparkling eyes, like a lovesick boy!

You giggled again and closed the door, changing into your comfortable night wear.

You went to the kitchen ready to prepare the dinner.  
Although, you felt a bit sick, you shrugged it off and started preparing breakfast.

♥♥♥

You almost finished cooking, rice with hot soup and salad.

A light dinner was a must after the cold rain outside.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around your waist.  
You jumped a bit.

“Min, dinner is ready, let's eat” you whine, you know this will end up in bedroom, if you don't.

“Ani (no) jagiya, I'm not leaving, kiss me first” he whines copying your voice.

A kiss won't do anything, right?

You turned and tiptoed connecting your lips into a sweet loving kiss, wrapping your hands around his neck pulling him close.

His lips feel as gentle as the first time. Holding you close to him as possible, as if you're suddenly amde of glass.  
He tries to deepen it, but you pull away quickly.

“Jagiya~ you did not do that” he whines again.

“Yes, I did” you laugh and run towards the living room.

He chases you and a round of pillow fight begins.

Running out of breath, and panting, you sit in his lap, kissing him, and fulfilling his wish.

His tongue tastes the sweet cavern of your mouth, you pull him closer, and losing yourself in the moment. 

He smiles into the kiss, and pulls away.

You giggle and stare in his eyes as long as you could.

He smiles and kisses your cheek.

“Let's eat!” you say before getting off his lap and going to the kitchen.

He places the plate for you, serving each other, you smile and eat in silence, sharing your food with each other.

Soon after, he helps you clean the dishes, and you find yourself cuddled in his arms.

You decide to watch a movie, him making you choose.

You decide for 'Love 911' and you cry, laugh together, losing yourself with each other in love and happiness.

The day ends happily, with you in his warmth, and smiling to yourselves.


End file.
